


Molly Has Multiple Playlists for This

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Then Being Nice About It, Epistolary, Erasure (the band), Light-Hearted, Mr. Brightside, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Would Be Delighted, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: In which Sherlock asks Molly for help with a mystery.“It’s John. SH”“Of course it is.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Molly Has Multiple Playlists for This

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season/Series 1 or 2, or post-Season/Series 4, reader’s choice.

[04:36]: Molly. SH  
[04:37]: Molly. SH  
[04:37]: Molly. SH  
[04:37]: Molly. SH  
[04:38]: Molly. SH

[04:38]: WHAT?

[04:40]: You don’t have to yell. SH  
[04:43]: Molly? SH

[04:44]: You’re right; I’m sorry. :( What did you need?

[04:45]: That extra punctuation: is that an emoticon? SH

[04:46]: Yes, Sherlock. It’s a frowny face to show my regret at being rude to you.

[04:48]: Ah. SH

[04:50]: Did you need something? It’s only that I keep having to pause my movie every time you text, and I’d really like to watch it through.

[04:51]: Bridget Jones’s Diary will keep. This is important. SH

[04:52]: Do you have cameras in my flat?

[04:53]: Molly. SH  
[04:53]: This is important; I need your input. SH  
[04:56]: Molly. SH  
[04:57]: Molly. SH  
[04:58]: Molly. SH

[04:59]: I was in the loo, Sherlock!

[05:00]: So? SH

[05:01]: Ew. And what do you want?

[05:01]: It’s John. SH

[05:02]: Of course it is.

[05:03]: What does that mean? SH

[05:04]: You go to John with all your issues except your issues about John.  
[05:05]: Or acquiring body parts, but those you just text straight to me like you’re ordering at a busy fish and chips shop.  
[05:06]: “Two ovaries, one with PCOS, one without. Nulligravida!”

[05:06]: SH. SH

[05:07]: What?

[05:07]: I sign my texts. If you’re going to imitate me, you must do it properly. SH

[05:08]: I’m turning my phone off now. MH

[05:08]: No, wait! SH  
[05:08]: I would greatly appreciate your assistance. SH  
[05:08]: There is something with John that I cannot interpret, and I would value your judgment. SH

[05:09]: Well, that’s alright then. What is it?

[05:10]: I told you he was taking an overnight trip to visit one of his fellow soldiers from Afghanistan and her husband. SH

[05:11]: Is he late getting back? I’m sure Mrs. Hudson will visit with you if you’re feeling lonely.

[05:12]: I never feel lonely. I am perfectly content with my own company. SH  
[05:12]: Honestly, Molly. SH  
[05:13]: John returned as anticipated. However, he has retreated to his bedroom and has for the past few hours been playing music at a volume that can only be described as excessive. SH

[05:14]: I’m sure he’d turn it down if you asked.

[05:15]: His retort of “Piss off” would seem to contradict your assertion. SH

[05:16]: Did you ask or demand? You tend to demand, you know.

[05:18]: Irrelevant, as the volume is not the issue of concern. It is, instead, that the music is repetitious, consisting primarily of one composition that Google informs me is titled “Mr. Brightside” and is by the musical group The Killers. SH  
[05:20]: I am, of course, approving of the thematic correlation of the group’s moniker with our shared occupation but am concerned that the continued repetitions of an already fairly repetitive song indicate a deterioration in John’s mental faculties when they had barely been sufficient to begin with. SH

[05:21]: Oh, Sherlock.

[05:22]: What? SH

[05:23]: John’s “mental faculties” are perfectly fine. He’s just um working through something emotionally. I bet you’ll be happy once he shares with you what it is.

[05:24]: Did you seriously include a filler word in your text? There is such a thing as a backspace key. And, if using your laptop keyboard, a delete key. Two ways to ensure your text is clear and without distractions. SH

[05:25]: IF he shares with you. I have some doubts about that now.

[05:26]: Ah. SH  
[05:26]: You can call me a dick if you feel it’s warranted. John does, and I find it a helpful barometer of the effects of my remarks. SH  
[05:27]: Which can cause distress I did not intend. SH

[05:28]: That’s alright.  
[05:28]: You know, you could play some music too, that John might be interested to hear once he’s done with his listening session.

[05:29]: He does seem to find Debussy soothing. SH

[05:30]: I was thinking more along the lines of “Smalltown Boy” or “Take a Chance on Me.” 

[05:30]: What? SH

[05:31]: I’ll send you a playlist.


End file.
